Blood Ghouls
by Dark Goddess Hekate
Summary: Ghoul: an evil spirit that feeds on the dead. Something manifests room 113 Basement level that had now spread up to Floor 1 dorms. SAxSL STxIKxZD threesome
1. The Assignment

Complete summary: Ghoul: an evil spirit that feeds on the dead. Something manifests room 113 Basement level that had now spread up to Floor 1 dorms. Squall knows from a first-hand experience a little of what Room 113 is like and expects none of them will make it out alive; however, they are ordered to explore the Basement level dorms, including 113, to prove nothing's down there. SAxSL STxIKxZD (3-some).

AN: Okay, I'm getting this out in the open NOW! The main idea and most of what happens in this story comes from another story titled Revenant. I DO NOT have permission from Revenant's writer to write this. Someone go tell on me. If the writer of Revenant wants me to take this story off the net, I will, just tell me. This story DOES have differences to Revenant (especially at the end because I didn't get past chapter 3 in Revenant.) but the main idea and some scenes and occurrences/happenings are from Revenant.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the main idea for the story in this one.

Warning: Yaoi, blood, freaky situations, death.

Squall POV

I almost wished I had accepted the Headmaster position instead of requesting to be demoted to top-rank SeeD when I had the chance. As it stands, Xu is the Headmistress and Quistis is Commander.

I sat across from Xu waiting for the others to arrive to this 'meeting.'

"Shut it, Chicken!" marked the entrance of Seifer, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie.

"Now that we're all here, let's begin. As you know, Garden has had a wave of new recruits recently. We are running out of room in the dorms quickly. As such, we have planned to open the basement dorms for use."

"Those dorms are closed… for a reason, and should remain _closed_." Everyone looked at me, some surprised that I had spoken, some annoyed like Xu.

"Well, there have been strange complaints coming from students in the first floor dorms."

"What do their complaints have to do with opening the basement dorms?" Xu fixed Seifer with a glare he merely smirked at.

"They complain about hearing things below them and strange drafts. A boy has even tried to kill himself last night to end it all."

"Room 113, right?" Xu stared at me in horror while I stared blankly out the window just above her head.

"How did you—?"

"Ten years ago someone took residence in Room 113 of basement level. Two years after that, two others took residence in the same room. But you already knew that didn't you? Slashed his neck, didn't he?"

"Yes. He's in a coma, but still alive. He didn't cut deep enough to hit anything vital."

"What's up with 113?" Zell looked a little unsettled.

"There was a rumor that during construction, a worker got stabbed through the neck with a beam that had slipped off its holder in the ceiling and died."

"Since then, anyone who stayed in that room has died from neck injuries. All self-induced."

"Squall. Please. Tell your information or wait until I am through talking. Besides, your information is all _rumors_." Seifer glared hatefully at Xu during this. Strange.

"What kind of noises?" Selphie asked.

"Several. A few students complained about wailing, some about manic laughter. Daniel, the boy who tried to kill himself, is rumored to have heard sobbing combined with joyous singing."

"Where do _we_ come in?" Irvine sounds a little annoyed.

"You five will go and search the basement level dorms and prove nothing's down there. You'll leave in two hours; get you supplies ready, eat something, and meet in front of the B-level door. Dismissed."

"If we aren't back by morning, come get our corpses." Everyone just stared at me.

Yeah, short, yet like Revenant, still… tell me what you think, okay? The pairs are: Seifer/Squall and Selphie/Irvine/Zell (yes a three-some!) I know… bad me for starting ANOTHER fic! …Deal.


	2. The Basement Level

Okay, I'm back. Would've had it up sooner but my mom wouldn't leave me alone for 5 sec. yesterday. Why is today different you ask…cuz my parents are out of town! YAY! Samie & I went & walked a trial by the river we live by & there was this hobo…well we ALMOST went up to where he was (not meaning to, we didn't know he was there.) & when we walked past again, to get to my car, & the guy _rolled over_. OMG! We started trying to walk faster but I was laughing so hard. Lol.

Warning: yaoi, OoC-ness, blood, gore

Disclaimer: I _wish_.

Squall leaned against the wall, staring straight ahead of him at the door across the hall.

The only way into or out of the Basement Dorms.

"Well, I see you're ready for anything." Seifer walked up and motioned to Squall's overstuffed duffle bag.

"Hey, hey! Looks like we're all here! You guys ready to kick some ghosty-ass!"

"Selphie, darlin', calm down."

"I can't help it Irvy! I'm just so excited! Aren't you Zell?"

"Yeah, I mean, what could be in there?"

"Well, chicken, it looks like the only way we're going to find out is if we go in there."

Zell turned and glared at Seifer for the smart-ass comment.

(now Squall POV)

I simply moved toward the door with my bag on my shoulder and my Gunblade drawn.

"What are you so worried for, Puberty Boy?"

I unlocked the door and it 'swished' open. The dorm's hallway was completely black.

Crap.

It was like being blind and it made me really uneasy.

"Well, let's get going." Irvine pushed past me, followed by Selphie and Zell.

Suddenly I was hugged form behind. "Hey, you're shaking." Arms crossed my chest and hands rubbed up and down my arms. "Nothing's going to happen okay? Clam down." I was released and Seifer walked past into The Dark, Foreboding Room of Death and Insanity.

/What the Hell just happened/

"What the Hell, Chicken? Trying to be macho? Turn on the damn lights!" (Shout out to Samie!)

I sighed and walked in as weak overhead lights flickered on…and continued flickering. (You know those long cylinder lights that are in EVERY school on the planet? The kind that make you epileptic when they flicker like the one in Samie's closet? Yea, those lights. Lol.)

"Well that's annoying."

"Wow! This place's a DUMP!"

"Thank you Selphie, we have eyes."

"Group up. Fan out. I want every room checked over." They turned and gave me the SeeD salute.

"We'll look in the main rooms and kitchens." Irvine slung his arm around Selphie and Zell, grinned, and walked into the nearest room. We followed.

"Right we'll take the more…intimate areas. Come on, lioness." Seifer grabbed one of my belts, MY BELT, and dragged me off toward the bedroom.

The door 'swished' open and we were hit with what felt like a solid wall of cold.

"Shit." Seifer looked at me. "You cold?"

I grit my teeth to stop them from shivering. "I'm fine."

He gave me a Look. "If you say so…"

I walked in the room, ready for anything .

"It'd take less time if we all took different rooms you know." Seifer stood close. Close enough to offer heat.

"We have to stay until morning anyway and I'd rather if we were all in hearing distance of each other.

He nodded and started searching. The overhead light flickered as well in this room as it did in the hall.

Nothing was in the bedroom so we moved on to the bathroom.

The light flickered there too.

"What is wrong with all these damn lights!"

"The fuse maybe?" Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a mangled corpse reaching out at me from my right side.

I whipped around, ready, but only saw…myself. Or rather, my reflection in a mirror.

"What's wrong? You see Bloody Mary or something?"

"Something. I thought." Arms around me again. Safe, warm arms. In the mirror Seifer was giving me a concerned gaze, his head on my shoulder. "Nothings going to happen, okay? Nothing's here/"

And that would be Selphie's and Zell's cue to start screaming their heads off while Irvine cusses every word he can think up.

I jerked out of Seifer's arms and ran toward the Main Room.

That was completely black.

I reached into my jacket pocket and drew out a Flare Tortch. It flared to life which made Zell and Selphie start screaming again.

"What happened!" Irvine looked at me.

"The damn light blew."

"I could understand if it was just the chicken but I don't think the Messenger Girl would scream her lungs out just because a flickering light went out."

"I meant the light blew UP! As in shattered? Glass went everywhere."

There was glass on the floor.

Then something _moaned_.

Irvine grabbed the other two and pulled them over to where I was standing. Selphie whimpered, Seifer drew closer to me and my Flare Torch's flame _flickered_.

"What was that?" Seifer had his arm around me now.

"I don't know Chicken. But I don't like this."

A series of 'pops' and the showering of glass sounded. One by oneevery light in the Basement Level Dorms shattered. Shadowing the SeeDs in almost complete black.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't like this."

Okay, so how was that? Please REVIEW, BITCHES!


	3. Thing, What Thing?

Samie's note: Okay, it's me again. And no, I don't have an excuse as to why this story is out so late… But if you give me a minute… I can spin quite a story… Heh.. _cough_ On with it, then.

Okay, so… I'm grounded, pissed, upset, and if I was a cutter, I'd be bleedin'… but I'm not. I don't know when you'll get this because Samie's compy melted (it's true) and I can't get on mine. Frankly, my Thanksgiving's gonna suck ass. Review will be given to me somehow, so please review.

Warnings: It's a bit late for this.

Disclaimer: It'll be mine as soon as I fly to Japan, and begin my hostile, violent take over of Square Enix… "Finish KH2 and Advent Children and get started in a FF8 movie where Rinoa dies and Seifer and Squall proclaiming their love to each other!" Yeah… that's gonna happen Christmas. (what?)

"Yeah. I _really_ don't like this."

"Like it or not, this is our situation." I started pulling more torches out of my bag and passed them to the others. "The two groups will split and check to make sure there are no exits open. The floor pattern is more maze-like than it seems. We'll walk to the end of this corridor and split there. _No_ one is to be left alone under _any_ circumstances, understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

We exited the room and reached the split. Seifer and I took left while the others opted right.

"When you're done searching, meet back by the main entrance. If something happens, scream."

"What do you mean, 'if something happens?'"

"I don't think even REAL chickens are this dense. Look, all the lights in this place just _blew up_ and then we hear moaning. Obviously _something's_ in here with us. If that something attacks you or if you even see it, alert everyone else _somehow_. But try not to attract attention to yourself if it doesn't see you. Got that, Chicken wuss?"

"Why_ you—_!"

"Enough!" Everyone turned to stare at me." We are on a _mission_, act like it. Move out." I turned and walked off.

Irvine POV

I watched as that leather-clad-ass stalked off, somehow not making a sound, and watch as Seifer spun to catch up with it.

'Why doesn't he just _tell_ Squall how he feels?'

Hey Irvy, we should get going."

"You're right darlin', let's get going." I hear Zell mutter as we started our search.

"It's too bad the basement level hasn't any windows. We could escape that way!"

"Well, we could always use the air ducts."

"First we need to find a way _into_ the air ducts."

"Right!"

"So, ugh… you don't really think something's trapped in here _with us_... do you?"

/ Seifer and Squall /

"All right, there is absolutely _nothing here_."

"…"

"We've been searching for _hours_, Squall. We should meet back with the others."

"Sigh. Alright, let's head back."

"_Finally_!"

Both groups meet up at room 113—the starting point.

"Report."

"Ahem. Well, we didn't find anything."

"Right. We're stuck here until tomorrow morning. So, we'll sleep here. If anyone wants a shower, the pipes still work."

Irvine slung his arm around Zell and Selphie. "I think we'll take the shower."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll help Squall make this place sleepable."

"Right-o."

"Don't let the chicken drown himself!"

"Why _you_—!"

SLAM!

"… So what's in the bag?"

"Blankets and candles." Squall stood and walked toward the bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"We should get some mattresses off some beds and push them together."

"Good idea."

"So help me." Together, they rounded up four mattresses and pushed them together on the dorm's living room floor. They then covered the make shift bed with blankets and set so many candles around it, it looked like an erotic porn scene.

"Wipe the look off your face, we're not having sex."

"Ruin all my fun why don't you…"

"I like what you guys did with the room…"

"It's so SPARKLY!"

"So, this is where we're sleeping"

"Got that right, Chicken."

"Grrr…"

I know… it's really choppy… live with it! Lol. I 3 you guys.

Jade Almasy: _glomps_ I love you!

Angels: Glad you like it.

Dude From Van At Mall aka Samie: Get a haircut, learn to drive! Cheese skin! …Poke it… Do it! Feel the pressure! Fear the hobos… They'll cut you.

Dark Angel1088: Yeah! Someone new! Glad you liked it.

To everyone I missed: Sorry, I don't have a comment for you! Please review again! _hugs_


	4. As Red As Blood

AN: Haha, my living room smells like burnt marshmallows! (I was roasting marshmallows using a chopstick and a candle.) This is me… I do random, crazy stuff like this and I'm dangerous when bored and/or hyper. Whee.

Disclaimer: Still waiting on some bail money… cuz I got busted breaking into Square Enix.

Warnings: It's rated 'M.'

**/These/** mean he's remembering what they said to him.

Zell POV

It was only 11:30. Squall, however, looked like he was going to fall on his face or something. And the fact that he wasn't getting onto Seifer holding him with an arm around his shoulders proved he was tired.

We all basically turned in for his sake.

Five people squished on three _small_ dorm beds… Sounds like a teenager's wet dream, right? Wrong. Selphie _insisted_ on being at the edge and having room, so we tried to give her room, even though it really didn't happen.

You'd think she'd want to be held, right?

Nope. Selphie's weird like that.

Squall POV

It was like I was awake. But I knew I wasn't.

I was—no, am dreaming. _Remembering._

The two lovers.

Dead.

Self-inflicted?

Or

Done to each other?

An act of love? A double suicide?

Or

Was it something else?

I remember them in the bedroom, on their bed. Hundreds of candles on every surface, on the floor, dresser, desk, _everything_. All lit. All making the shadows dance. All creating illusions.

I was young but I had done _something._ Something wrong. My punishment:

To remove all those candles.

Afterward, I had always wondered how they could do this to a child, put him in that room.

Leave him in that room.

With two corpses. Whose blood soaked their mattresses, sheets, pooled on the floor; imprinted their faces, hands, their _bodies_ on the walls. Splattered on the ceiling.

I remember the adults walking out to get body bags—leaving me along in that room to do my job.

I remember how the flickering flame made their bloody-body prints on the walls seem to dance.

And I remember their laughter.

Their manic, joyous laughter.

I would look over to see them biting, licking, kissing, sucking, _drinking_ each other's blood from their neck wounds.

Looking at me. Laughing.

Reaching out to me. Begging me to join.

/Come. Join us./ They would touch each other, _stroke_ each other. _Bleed _on each other.

/Leave this place behind, _join us._/ I remembered how their eyes glowed red.

Red as their still spilling blood.

And I remember how their bodies appeared unmoved when the adults came back right before they pulled me on the bed with them.

I awoke to screaming. Ear-splitting screaming.

"Selphie!"

"What _is_ that thing!"

We were all standing, all with weapons, all looking at Selphie.

And what had Selphie in its hold.

(Should I stop? …this seems like a nice cliffy… maybe I should stop… No? …well… okay—Samie'd kill me anyway. _Kisses and hugs_)

It looked like it was once human. It had a human _shape_.

Whatever it was, it was male, had not clothes, and had Selphie.

Covering his _entire body_ were these little… _volcano_ looking things. All had openings, all were made of its grey rotting skin. Out of these volcanoes maggots crawled in and out, blood dripped, and a black tar-like substance oozed.

It smelled and looked _horrible_.

Selphie was across the room, in its arms. No longer screaming, but her tears shone in the candle light.

"How are we going to get rid of that thing?"

"We can't hurt Selphie either!"

"Then that rules out GFs and magic."

"Irvine," they all looked at me, "Shoot it. Aim for the head."

"Are you _crazy_! What if it hits Selphie?"

"Calm down, Chicken, it's the only way."

Irvine took a deep breath and nodded.

But that's when we noticed it. It looked like the thing was trying to rip Selphie's neck apart. He just kept biting and pulling, biting, gnawing at her.

Blood was flowing down her, maggots _burrowed_ into her, the black tar-substance blackened her skin, oozed into her wounds.

"Fuck." Irvine aimed, shot, and the thing's head blew apart. Its body fell and maggots swarmed out of it. Seifer sent flares at it to burn the body and kill the maggots.

The smell was horrible.

And Selphie just stood there.

Her tears and blood shining in the lights

Her head down.

"Selphie?" Zell took a step toward her.

I know I will never forget the moment when Selphie lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Her face with a manic-crazed-smirk.

And her eyes.

Eyes that glowed as the blood flowing down her neck.

And this where, if it were possible, a dramatic theme song would start—proclaim that BAM! Cliffy right in our FACE! Lol. Please review and tell me what you think and hey, longer chapter. Go me! _dances_


	5. I'm back everyone!

I just randomly dropped in to find a ff8 horror story and what do I do? Read my reviews. And I was surprised to see that so many people liked my stories. So I decided to update. Go figure. Hope you guys enjoy! .

Disclaimer: Well I finally got out of jail, but I still don't own it . meh.

_flashbacks_

**Squall pov**

Selphie lifted her head and opened her eyes, eyes that were as red as her tainted flowing blood.

"Oh my God." Zell collapsed at Irvine's feet, "Selphie!"

"Zell, don't go near it, Irvine, take aim."

"Right." Irvine aimed at the thing that was once Selphie's head.

"Irvine no! You can't! It's Selphie!" Zell grabed the barrel of Irvine's gun, but at that moment, Selphie decided to attack her former lovers, laughing manically.

_ manic laughter_

_Flickering flames_

_Dancing shadows_

_Moving corpses _

_A bloody hand on my wrist, pulling me toward the blood soaked bed._

"_Come join us."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Shit, Flare!" Seifer sent a flare, burning the monstrous thing masquerading as our, now dead, friend and comrade. "Squall, hey, it's okay."

Hands shaking me, I opened the eyes I hadn't realized I had closed and discovered that Zell wasn't the only one that had collapsed, screaming, on the floor. "Are you okay?" Seifer's hands were holding my body up off the floor and away from the charred and still slightly burning remains of Selphie.

"Selphie! Why? How could you?!" Zell lunged at Seifer, Irvine the only thing keeping him from reaching us.

"Zell, calm down. If Seifer hadn't reacted, you could've been affected as well. It was too late for Selphie, but I don't think I can loose you as well." Irvine rocked Zell back and forth in a soothing motion.

I looked at the ashes that made up the remains of Selphie. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, but we're locked in until morning." Seifer lifted me to my feet. "Well oh mighty leader?"

"I don't want to be here anymore." Came the whimpering response from Zell.

"Alright, we agree that we need to get out of here, but how do we do it without losing anyone else?"

"Pack up the candles, we might need those, leave the sheets. We will stay together and find a way out of this Hell hole. No one leaves the group, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The three got moving, making a wide birth in order to stay as far away from the remains as possible.

"All ready to move out Commander Squall!" A sideways glace told me that Seifer was, in fact, grinning.

"Right. Understand that the thing that attacked Selphie is by no means the only creature in this place. They can be anywhere. Stay as silent as possible and be aware of your surroundings. Let's get out of here."

"Understood sir!"

They slowly edged out of the room, taking care to look around every corner they came across.

"There should be an emergency floor map near the entreance, we need to head back to the door."

"Right."

So close. They were so close to the map. But it wouldn't be easy and they all knew it.

So really, no one was all that surprised when they heard the twin giggles shadowed in the darkness ahead of them.

Omg guys, I HAVE RETURNED!!!!! Lol, I know it's short, but there'll be more, so just chill out okay? Please review. It makes a difference, the only reason I decided to continue was because I reread the reviews I got for this story.

Also, if any of you have a myspace, feel free to tell me kay? Lol. .


End file.
